Just my Imagination
by luvvs2dream
Summary: Simon's observant and quiet nature comes in handy, the same can't be said for Nathan. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Just my Imagination**

Admittedly, when Alisha began acting differently towards me, treating me nicer and altering her behaviour to a somewhat more attentive standard, I was surprised to say the least. I'm not going to deny that her new reformed behaviour to me isn't strange and unexpected but I know to appreciate the little things. Like how when our little gang is having group discussions her eyes sometimes stray to me and I get this tingle, it's thrilling, if I didn't know any better I'd think she fancied me.

But that can't be possible because she's gorgeous, beautiful, amazing and so many other adjectives that I could describe her as. Her voice sounds angelic and her eyes are mesmerising. If I were more of the bold cocky type, (basically like Nathan), I'd have all sorts of fantasies about her admitting her undying love to me.

In the fantasy Alisha would walk up to me and stand so close to me that I could inhale her scent, she smells like peaches and cream, I noticed it whenever she stands remotely close to me. Her small hands would caress my face like the women do in the movies, and then she'd smile at me with her pretty face and her stunning eyes. She'd lean in close and our lips would touch, I imagine that, in fact I'm almost certain her lips would be soft, she looks soft and light.

When we kiss I'd feel a variety of emotions, I'd never want to let her go.

She'd say "Simon, Simon, Simon!"

"_Barry!"_

A loud voice shouts into my ear and I hold my hand to it. They're all staring at me with perplexed looks on their faces, she looks at me with concern and I feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. A shadow looms over me and I look up to see green eyes staring back at me with mirth.

"Jeezus! Away with the fairies again were you mate? I can see it now, you dressed in some sorta' outfit that resembles a mankini with lace trimmings and all that shit, your thong pinchin' into yer little tight arse..."

Nathan grabs my behind for extra effect and I tense and move cautiously back away from him, I don't even have to look into his face to know that he's got that obnoxious grin, it's creepy.

"Barry, are you blushing?"

He chuckles and smacks his licks together.

"Oh I see! I see now. You weren't dreaming about fairy shite you were having a midday private wet dream!" I tense again,

"So come on Barry, fess up! Who were you thinking about? Was it that cute little vixen with the crazy daddy?"

I shake my head at his question and he frowns.

"Nah, you had your fill of her already didn't ya? You horny little bastard. Okay so then... Ah! Must be one of our lot..."

My eyes widen and I look at him and hope the others just dismiss him like they tend to do when Nathan goes off.

"So my little murdering quiet friend, I'm guessing it ain't that fella... "He points to Curtis who glares at him and tells him to "fuck off".

"I know from our little incident that one time when I tried to get into yer pants, so it's not me (your loss though) ...

He pokes my chest and his gaze seems to match his actions

"... And it better not be Kelly, cos she's my girl mister, keep your dirty little hands away from my territory!"

Kelly scoffs "I ain't your territory, you dipshit!"

"Oh come on! You can't deny that I am a fine piece of ass! I mean look at me, who'd blame you? Bet you'd love a go at my cock wouldn't ya! You'd fucking ravish me!"

Kelly and Curtis roll their eyes in unison and head inside, Kelly pushes Nathan as she moves past him and he starts whining.

"Can't you lot take a fucking joke?"

That only leaves Nathan, Alisha and I. I can't even look up for fear of Alisha's reaction to Nathan's words.

"Good God. Here I am trying to get to the bottom of a mystery that could end in mind blowing, earth shattering sex and you lot are-"

"Shut the fuck up, Nathan" Alisha's words cut him off and he's speechless (for once).

"Okay, what's your problem?" she glares

"Nothing! Just go and apologise to them."

"What? Oh come on now-"

"Go!"

"Alright! Fine, I'm going." he stalks off and I hear him make a comment about "women, time of the month" but I don't really care at this point.

Light laughter startles me and I stare at Alisha in wonderment, she smiles back at me.

"He's a right prick sometimes isn't he?"

I blink at her and she carries on smiling.

"So... what were you thinking about?" I blush and she steps towards me slowly.

"You can tell me things, just between us, you know?"

She's right in front of me now but I can't seem to move, I'm afraid she'll find out and be repulsed by my thoughts but at the same time I want her to come closer to me.

"I- I-"

Her hand holds my cheek gently and her thumb slowly rubs my face. I realise my assumptions were right, her skin is soft, like silk.

She leans in closer.

"Yeah..." her breath tickles my face.

"I- I wasn't thinking about Jessica." For some reason her eyes brighten and she leans even closer.

"Who's the lucky girl then?"

This is my chance to confess; I can admit my feelings and let her decide what happens next. I lick my lips and open my mouth,

"Its-"

"Oi! You two gonna gossip all day? Or are you actually gonna move your lazy arses and help us shovel this shit?"

We both release a sigh at the same time.

"He's got the most fucking awful timing."

Alisha's eyes widen and she bursts into a fit of laughter. There are tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

She beams at me and the sight is staggering.

"You've got no idea how funny you really are, Simon."

I smile at her, thankful for the compliment.

"Move your bloody arses!"

"Okay, Okay we're coming." She jerks her head at me in a gesture to follow. She shouldn't even bother...

I'd follow her anywhere without hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just my imagination**

"I'm telling you man, this was a magical moment. One for the fucking history books, I look back on this memory and I swear the mere mention of it gives me the chills..."

"..."

The two (sane) young men stared in silent astonishment as the curly haired Irish recounted his tale. If a car happened to crash through the room right at that moment they'd probably carry on gaping at the sick excuse of a teenager who was smiling rather fondly after the disturbing tale.

Simon's brain was screaming relentless questions but he just couldn't seem to collect himself and his mouth struggled to vocalise the demands, luckily for him Curtis seemed to have no problem voicing similar thoughts.

"Are you fucking with us Nathan? You're telling me that you had sex with a guy..."

Balking at the accusatory tone,

"Look here fella, I know you're mind is incapable of grasping the concept of a male on male relationship so just keep your nasty homophobic tendencies to yourself. Our people have rights you know? And I could report your sorry ass for public slander."

"Let me finish you prick! I'm not homophobic I don't a give fuck what you do but you just said you had sex with a guy who wasn't even awake!"

Nathan stood, waving his hands in an overdramatic fashion, "Oh so people have to be fully conscious in a men's room to engage in love making now, do they?"

"Yes." Both his companions replied.

"Well, fuck me for not conforming to peer pressure and being a tad more original!"

"Peer pressure? Jesus Nathan you a freak."

"Better a freak than a fugly bastard." Nathan said tartly and Curtis sneered in response.

"Fuck you."

A silence descended on the trio. Simon sighed; he watched the liquid in his glass swirl and then glanced furtively at his wrist watch. Hopefully they'd be here soon, preferably before the time traveller attempted (not that he could) to kill the irritating (not to mention perverted) immortal.

Either Nathan didn't like not being the centre of attention (yeah right) or the guy seriously had a death wish, most likely both.

"So Curtis, you think you and I could give it a go with the...?" he gestured with his hand suggestively.

Curtis growled, "I'll fucking kill you!"

A loud and distinctively feminine voice cleared her throat. The three boys whipped their heads around and stared at the newcomers.

"What the fuck happened here then?" Kelly motioned to Curtis, who had his hands wrapped firmly around Nathan's windpipe. Alisha's stood with her arms crossed, hand bad draped across her shoulder and an eyebrow raised in silent criticism.

"Me and the fella's were just discussing one of the most passionate nights of my life when, this strapping lad here, got a little hot under the collar and decided he wanted a little rough action himself, then proceeded to seize my sexy self and that's when you ladies stumbled across this testosterone filled encounter."

All of the teens stared exasperatedly at the hazel eyed male. The girls and Simon shook their heads whilst Curtis released his grip and scowled.

"You're so messed up, sometimes I have to wonder why I even bother." No one said anything but they all silently agreed with him. Unperturbed Nathan just grinned.

"Yer' making me blush." Several eyes rolled.

The girls seated themselves on the other stools and ordered drinks. When Nathan started sending flirty expressions to Simon, he shuddered and turned away red faced. A gentle tap on his shoulder stole his attention. He looked up into warm eyes and his face reddened more when Alisha smiled encouragingly.

"So Simon... how've you been?"

"G-good, really good, I just pre-ordered the new _Call of Duty."_

Inwardly Alisha giggled at how adorably nerdy Simon could be. It was no secret that the quietest of the group had a fondness for Comic Books, sci-fi films and other things that were considered kind of geeky but that's what made Simon, _Simon_. In her eyes only he could pull off such quirky hobbies and his timid nature made him all the more appealing and interesting.

"That's cool. I heard that it's a pretty popular game."

She practically beamed when Simon smiled a little wider.

"What about you Alisha?"

"Me? Well..." she blinked completely caught off guard by the question, "I haven't really been doing much, apart from the community service with you guys there's not that much to do."

Simon's curious gaze had her scrambling for a better answer, "Actually I did do a little shopping but that gets a little boring, especially when I run out of money and it turns to window shopping and seeing all the bloody couples doesn't help." Her eyebrows furrowed at that last statement.

"You don't have a boyfriend."

It was more of an observation than a question and she blushed, her eyes averting in embarrassment. Realising his mistake, Simon frowned.

"Alisha, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just surprised." At her affronted look chuckled nervously.

"What I meant to say was that, I'm surprised someone like you, a pretty attractive girl like you, doesn't have a boyfriend." He was relieved when she seemed to understand and smiled at him again.

"Sometimes being pretty isn't everything." Her eyes twinkled wistfully and he shook his head.

"Yes but it does when kindness, compassion and bravery are involved."

Alisha's eyes widened in shock and she blushed. She stared at the pale man in front of her and wondered just when he would begin applying such words to himself and whether he was aware he had all these traits already, and more.

"Thank you, Simon. You're _pretty special _yourself."

At his confused look she smiled, she patted his knee affectionately and tried very hard not to grin giddily when the contact caused his eyes to widen comically and his face to turn red.

_Soon_, she thought.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I'm not dead! XP

Yes I am back and ready to carry on where I left off, sorry for the long wait people. Life's a bitch and so much stuff is going on.

**sparklylulz:** These two are my fave pairing (and Iwan Rheon is soo cute) thanks for the review!

**bran201: **So happy you like my take on Nathan, he's my fave character of all the gang and I love the stuff he comes out with!

**Twilight Gleek: **your review had me grinning like an idiot XD smiled so much it hurt.

To all who reviwed/favourite/alerted; you guys are the best! Sorry I took so long to update! You all rock!

Much love,

luvvs2dream

P.S. Don't own COD or the Misfits *sadly :'(


End file.
